


Iris

by JensenAckles13



Series: One Part Insanity, Two Parts Chaos [4]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Loki has crazy moodswings, Lot's of fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mpreg loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out Loki was pregnant and realizing he was going to be a father were two completely different things.<br/>For all his genius, he simply couldn't comprehend the fact that he was going to be responsible for a living breathing thing (he says thing because he's had lots of things, but never a living breathing thing that needs to be properly cared for).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

 

_"Miracles are a retelling in small letters of the very same story which is written across the whole world in letters too large for some of us to see.  
-C.S Lewis_

Finding out Loki was pregnant and realizing he was going to be a father were two completely different things. For all his genius, he simply couldn't comprehend the fact that he was going to be responsible for a living breathing thing _(he says thing because he's had lots of things, but never a living breathing thing that needs to be properly cared for)_. Until about six months later, while he was down in the lab on a three day binge with a little too much to drink and not enough to eat _(or sleep, but sleep wasn't important),_ when it really hit.

He had been doing a few updates on Dummy, and realized that he couldn't even care for a robot, how could he care for a child. And then he wondered where that thought came from, floundered for a moment, and then panicked when the truth of the statement hit him. There might have been a bit of yelling, maybe a tad of flailing. Perhaps thrown items, and maybe a few miniature explosions _(thank god for sound proof walls)_.  
After he'd finished hyperventilating, he sat calm as can be at his desk, and drank himself into a stupor.  
He passed out where he sat.  
And was woken up what could've only been ten minutes _(but was, in truth, ten hours later....and twenty seven minutes, as Jarvis would later inform him)_ later, to Loki staring down at him, looking wholly unimpressed and slightly worried, with a bit of amusement in there as well.

"You didn't return to bed last night. Jarvis informed you, and proceeded to inform me on the second day, that he would force you to bed with me on the third night. To think I was beginning to feel the dregs of worry, only to come down and find you seem to think Dummy is a better bedmate than I." Loki's glare was harsh, boring into his eyes, and Tony may or may not have fallen out of his chair jumping away from Dummy, who cooed happily at having had snuggle time with Tony before rolling away.

"I...um....sorry?" Tony tried _(F for effort Tony, really, awesome job)._

Loki still didn't look impressed. "And now you must ask to know if you are sorry or not." The god raised a brow, but strode over and took Tony's hand in both of his own. "What's really on your mind, love?"

"I'mgonnabeafatherandI'mslightlymaybesuperterrifiedImeanwhatifiaccidentlysetthemonfire?"

Loki gazed at him for a long moment before laughing. The god threw his head back and laughed like the maniac he had been during the invasion and then laughed some more.  
Tony couldn't help but love the way Loki laughed. It was a time where he wasn't hidden or guarded behind thirteen different walls and a minefield. It was a time where Loki was just....Loki. No masks. No facades.  
Just him.

"Oh, oh Norns, my dear....you are going to be a fantastic father," Loki said once he'd finished having an aneurism, bringing a hand up to wipe a tear from his eye and squeezing Tony's hand with the other. "You will teach our child to create and destroy with nothing more than their hands and their mind. I think the man who created the greatest hero the world has ever seen out of a box of scrap metal in a cave can figure out fatherhood." There he goes with the silver tongue again...it worked every time.

"Whatever you say," Tony replied, bringing Loki's fingers to his lips. "But if I accidentally blow them up, it's on you."

*

Three months later, and Tony found Loki sitting calmly in a puddle of something after having yelled at him to get his fat ass over to him _(Loki had started saying things Tony would say and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside to hear the god tell him his 'fucking fat ass better hurry the fuck up and get over here', though he was certain that would stop once pregnancy did)._  
As it turned out, the god's water had broken.  
There was a fair amount of panicking _(mostly on Tony's end)_ but they made it to the hospital in once piece.

Sixteen hours of pushing, crying and screaming later, their daughter was born.  
Tony wasn't crying, he promised. There was just a stick in his eye.  
Loki's beaming smile dropped into a look of trepidation as he held the pink swaddled bundle close- Tony had yet to see her, seeing as how the blanket was in the way.

"I...Anthony, she's...." _Like me_.  
Loki didn't need to say it; he knew.

He didn't care. Tony leaned over and nudged the blanket aside, and he smiled. "She's beautiful, Loki, just like her mother." And Loki smiled like he'd just been given the world.  
 _Funny_ , Tony thought,  _we smile the same when we're happy_.  
As if he was just now noticing it; he'd noticed it from the moment he first saw Loki's real smile three years ago, not a month after the New York invasion.

Gazing down at their little baby girl, he smiled the same one Loki just had; their Antoinette Lokisdottir was absolutely beautiful with her Jotun blue skin and curious chocolate brown eyes, babblilng her wonder for the world to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first Mpreg fic and while you don't see too much of the actual pregnancy...well. I hope you like!  
> And if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry; I'm on my ipad because my laptop isn't working too great and things are a lot different on Ipads than laptops


End file.
